


Do it

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Series: An angel and a hunter walk into a bar... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginnings, Blogging, Brave Castiel, Castiel Being Castiel, Confused Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Fangirls, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Interview, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, One-Sided Attraction for now, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), True Love, unsure Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: When Dean answers one question in an interview without thought it leads to something unimaginable since then





	Do it

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language, so have mercy if you find any mistakes :)

                                                         

They began to get attention. 

After saving town after town, some really questionable magazines and online bloggers wanted to interview them.

First, they weren’t thrilled but after hearing what they would pay them they finally said yes. 

 

Sam and Dean sighed and let themselves fall onto the couch in front of a seemingly overly existed fangirl that wrote a blog named “The fearless revengers” where she occasionally even makes videos with guests or just on her own.  

Hence this meeting today.

It would be ridiculous if that wasn’t her job.

But it was.

 

She actually got money for doing this and that’s how she could pay them afterward.  

Her style looked a bit like the fifties, her lipstick was too red for her white face and her hair equally too black. The dress was nice in dark blue with a white collar.

Only the way too wide cleavage gave her desires away which usually maybe would have worked on Dean if she hadn’t been that annoying. 

 

 Setting her camera and fixing her dress and hair for the hundredth time, she also set down, took a deep breath and then suddenly smiled way too wide for Dean’s liking.

“Welcome back bunnies. My name is Miranda this is my blog called “The fearless revengers” if you didn’t already know that.”

With that, she laughed the most piercing laugh that they had ever heard.

 

Even Sam twitched while Dean just stared at her.

“So now let’s get to our two special guests today! Sam and Dean Winchester, the bravest brothers of the whole wide world.”

She turned the camera towards them and for a moment they felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Her smile didn’t even waver.

 

“Don’t be shy boys! Just say hi to my followers!”

They both lifted their hands to wave while saying “Hi” in unison.

Sam and Dean never felt stupider than in that moment.

But they needed the money.

 

“As you both sure already thought, I asked my followers beforehand to send me questions for you. And here are the ones I picked.”

Dean leaned forward with his arms on his knees and listened to what questions she had picked and even answered a few.

Most of them were about Sam anyway.

 

About his childhood, his time at college and even what his favorite food was.

 But Dean wasn’t annoyed.

It was alright with him because so he had the opportunity to eat the delicious looking gummy worms that she had put in a bowl before they had started.

 

Dean tuned it out a bit because it had been a stressful week and to be honest he was tired.

They had cases nonstop for a while now and if was gracious he had had twelve hours of sleep in the last six days.

Just this morning they had to chase a vampire for three hours through the woods and he wasn’t twenty anymore.

 

He felt his eyelids dropping and let himself drift away.

Suddenly someone shook him.

Sam.

 

He must have been out for longer than he thought, judging by the taste of the gummy worm he still had in his mouth.  

To his surprise, they were alone.

Dean spat the worm into tissue and looked at Sam who looked amused.

 

“Where’s Miranda?”

Sam laughed.

“I think she’s getting you a coffee and said that we should make a break. Man, you’re really looking like crap right now.” 

“Thanks.”

 

At that moment she chose to come back with a big coffee cup for Dean.

“Here honey, drink it, I really can’t show you sleeping in my show! My followers will think that you were bored!”

She made an indignant noise and winked then at Dean who thought how right her followers would have been.

 

He sighed happily when he took the first sip of it.

It tasted delicious.

After a few minutes, she gestured them that the camera would be on in a few seconds.

 

 Then she smiled again that really creepy too wide smile.

Dean grimaced at that and looked at Sam who chuckled.

“Now let’s move on to another topic that seemed to interest my followers almost more than anything else.”

 

She cocked one eyebrow while looking at Dean which made him shudder.

“Dean, it must be hard, saving so many people every day. That’s why it’s so important to have compensation.”

Dean already could already forebode where this one was leading to.

 

He groaned internally.

Miranda was smiling almost wickedly at him when she finally got to the point.

“It also must be so lonely. So tell me or better us Dean: Is there someone with whom you can share this heavyweight? A special someone?”  

Dean grinned.

 

“Yeah, I mean I have my fun here and there.”

Sam snorted next to him while Miranda raised one eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sure that you have some fun, mister. I mean look at you!”

 

She made a gesture towards Dean that signaled that she meant his whole appearance.

Dean huffed while trying to find a more comfortable sitting position.

 “But that’s not what I was talking about. I was talking about love.”

 

Her eyes snapped up while both of her eyebrows reached indescribable heights.

“So…is there maybe someone that you don’t tell us?”

 

She bashfully winked at him which made him grimace.

“Er…”

He laughed nervously.

“Nobody loves _me_.” 

 

That seemed to put her off her stride.

Frowning he waited while she uncomfortably looked for the next possible questions.

 

Thankfully Miranda changed the subject next and Dean was once more ignored and could happily continue to eat the gummy worms.

* * *

 

Back in their motel, Dean showered and then grabbed a few dollars and put them in his pocket.

“Where are you going?”

Sam asked while trying to find something on TV that wasn’t as boring as what they had to endure the last few hours.

 

“I’m going to get some food. Do you want some?”

Sam shook his head and laughed.

“Really? After all these worms you can still eat?”

Dean lifted both of his arms.

 

“What can I say, man? I’m hungry!”

“Whatever. No, I’m good.”

With that, Sam gave his best attention to the TV again.

 

Dean was just out the door when he heard something familiar that let the leaves at his feet move a lot.

He didn’t need to turn around to know who was behind him. 

 

Closing his eyes he nodded once.

“Cas.”

“Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes only to find the angel standing now about ten meters in front of him.

 

“Listen, I… it was a long day, so whatever it is, make it short, please.”

Cas nodded.

“Of course.”

Suddenly he seemed very uncomfortable looking at everything but him which made Dean frown in return.

 

“Cas?”

He nodded a few times to himself before he spoke again.

“Right. So, I saw your interview.”

Frowning even deeper, Dean wondered where this was going.

“Yes, and?”

 

Cas seemed to swallow heavily.

“It’s about something you said. You said that no one loved you.”

Still being confused about what was actually happening, Dean froze.

 

“But I wanted to tell you that...I do in fact love you.”

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and then he laughed bitterly.

 

 “No, I know. But I didn’t mean love like Sam or you love me or God supposedly loves all of us. I meant it romantically.”

Now Cas was the one frowning while cocking his head.

 

“But I meant it like that.”

 “Like what?”

 

Slowly Cas stood straight again and stared frowningly at Dean.

“Romantically.”

Dean didn’t know what to say.  

For a moment he didn’t even know how to breathe.

 

When he remembered, he could hear his heartbeat in his eyes, which was not that helpful. 

Feeling himself gaping, he quickly licked his lips before speaking again.

 

“What? But…? How? I mean what?”

Cas smiled softly at him.

“I just wanted you to know. I have to go now. Have a good night, Dean.”

 

With that, he turned around to go. 

Dean was furious.

 

“What?! You can’t just tell me something like that and then leave!”

Cas turned around and had the nerve to look confused.

“Why not?”

Okay, now he was seriously mad.

 

“I don’t know?! Maybe because usually, something follows after some declaration like that!” 

The angel still seemed immune to Dean’s anger.

 

“Really? Like what?” 

“I don’t know! A kiss? Sex?”

Now Cas was chuckling.

 

“Do you want that to follow?”

Now Dean backpedaled.

“What? No! I mean that’s not the point!” 

Cas lifted one eyebrow, still pretty amused.

 

 “The point is that you can’t just leave like that.”  

“Hm, I understand.”

For a few moments, neither of them said something, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

 

The next time Dean spoke it was so quiet that only Cas could hear him.

“But…don’t you want to do it? I mean something to me? For someone who just said what you have said, you seem astoundingly passive.”

“Dean, I would never do something that would make you uncomfortable.” 

 

He didn’t even know what this seemed as important to him as it had but Dean just couldn’t let it go.

“But…would you… I mean want to?”

He stared at Cas for so long that he slowly feared that he wouldn’t get an answer at all.

 

But after what seemed an eternity Cas bit his lip and nodded.

 Dean’s whole body seemed to tense which seemed to be a signal to Cas to leave now because he turned around once more and began to walk.

 

Till this day Dean didn’t really know why but he just couldn’t leave him.

So he called after him.

 

“Just do it.”

Cas turned so slowly around that it would seem weird if it wasn’t him doing it.

Now he looked utterly perplex.

 

“Dean…”

“Do it.”

Again, slowly but determined, Cas walked towards him.

His eyes never leaving Dean’s, as to make sure that he would notice it as soon as Dean changed his mind.

 

When Cas was mere a meter away he stopped with a slightly scared look on his face.

He lifted one hand as if to touch Dean but he took it down again.

 

“Dean…?”

Dean straightened up and like a soldier he looked him in the eyes.

Those eyes.

 

He had looked into them a million times before.

Why had he never noticed the love for him that was undoubtedly showing now in them?

Taking a deep breath, Dean whispered the next words.

 

“You have my consent.”

Very hesitantly, Cas took the remaining meters between them and lifted the same hand again.

This time however he brought it towards Dean’s face.

 

Right before Cas’ hand touched his skin, Dean noticed that the hand was shaking slightly.

When it finally did, Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds.

 

It felt good. 

When he opened them again, Cas was so close that he could feel his breath on his face.

Dean knew what was coming which made his heart jump funny.

 

Cas took one last searching look on Dean’s face before closing his eyes and leaning in.

As soon as his lips met Dean’s, Dean also closed his eyes.

 

Dean was still frozen while Cas seemed to become bolder.

This was a closed mouth kiss.

 

Or it was at least until Cas decided to suck on Dean’s bottom lip. 

That startled Dean that much that he forgot for a moment why he shouldn’t suck in a breath through his mouth. 

This moment was enough for Cas so use it.

 

Suddenly there was a tongue involved.

Dean’s pulse must have been really dangerous high at this point.

He tried to stay rational.

 

He wasn’t gay. Not even bi.

But this…

This felt way too good.

He couldn’t stop his body from uncramping.

 

But it had taken him to long.

Cas had noticed that he hadn’t reciprocated.

Just as Cas leaned back and stopped, Dean grabbed his tie and pulled until his lips were on his again.

 

And this time Dean kissed back.

Enthusiastically.

Their tongues met.

 

Cas made noises that would embarrass him later.

 You couldn’t call it differently from a whimper.

Dean moaned in return.

 

This seemed to bring Cas back from wherever he just had been.

He softly laid his left hand against Dean’s shoulder and pushed gently until Dean took a step back.

 

Dean tried to get his breathing under control while Cas just seemed flustered.

“Er… I… er…you know that wasn’t just a phrase earlier. I really have to go now.”

Dean felt like he was about to pass out but Cas wanted to leave? Again?!

 

His look must have protected how he felt about this because Cas smiled softly at him.

“I’m sorry. Really, but I have to.”

 

Cas seemed to be undecided for a moment before he leaned forward and gave Dean a quick kiss.

“Thank you, Dean. Really.”

 

With that, he turned around, walked away with wide eyes while Dean wasn’t even hungry anymore.

And that said a lot about him.

 

His stomach felt funny.

But not bad.

No this didn’t feel bad at all.

 

Lifting one hand to his lips, he touched them and couldn’t help smiling.

Shaking his head he turned and walked the rest of the way to his car to drive.

 

Towards what was as uncertain as the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
